1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a buckle for a seat belt used to restrain the seat occupant in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The buckle comprises a buckle body to which webbing is connected and a tang inserted in and engaged with the buckle body. Generally, the tang is inserted into the buckle body after the seat occupant has taken his seat, and is held in engagement with the buckle body by a latch piece, and the engagement of the tang by the latch piece is released by a release button being depressed prior to the alighting of the seat occupant from the vehicle, and then the tang is removed from the buckle body.
In this case, it is necessary that the release button and the latch piece be biased in predetermined directions by various springs, but heretofore, it has often been the case that discrete springs are disposed to bias the release button and the latch piece in the same direction at the same time. Also, there has been a disadvantage that when the restraint of the tang by the latch piece is to be released by means of the release button, the force depressing the button sharply increases as the button is depressed and this leads to an unpleasant feeling.